The different phrases friends go throw
by Neko Mansura
Summary: Eight best friends go on a journey to find nine crystal of Methanol in the United Country, A place they have never been to before because they are born in New York all the time that they spend looking for the crystal the more they world seems to change.
1. One chapter 2

**The different phase's friends go through **

**to stay friends and save there homes **

**Neko Mansura**

Eight best friends go on a journey to find nine crystals of Methanol in the United Country. A place they have never been to before because they are born in New York. All the times that they spend looking for the crystals the more the world seems to change. Hard times await these friends as they look for the crystals.

**_What kinds of changes are happening to the world? Why are they on this journey? How come they didn't pick different people to do it? What is the United Country? Our just some questions that might pop up in your mind. Well you reading, find this answer and write me and I'll tell you if your right._**

_**Author Protest: I do not own In-u-y-ash-a and the gang so don't sue me. Thank you.**_

_**Title: The different phase's friends go through to stay friends and to save their homes.**_

**_Author: Neko Mansura_**

_**Author: I hope you like it so read and enjoy.**_

**Chapter one**: **The legion**

**A long time ago about 130B.C, there were a god and goddess named Antheraea and Makonnen and they wear loved by all how meet them. That was into one day they left without a trace but not without leaving them two of their children. No one knows why they left, maybe because they're mad at them, or maybe it was something else. All we all know is that they speeded good and bad all over the land and people were happy to have them. Even now, we still thank them even though they are gone. **

**People still wonder but they do not ask. The legion says that one girl with magic power would bring them back to the earth once again. It also said that there will be eight others that will help her and she will fall in love with the chosen man, but will be pulled apart by the two people she loves, and that she will have to pick. It also said that she will heal the world of all the disease that we have with one flower. She will be the special one and bring peace to the world once again into it is repeated again.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Simone: We weren't even in this chap." :look at Nebo and frown: 

Simony: How mean". :look at Nebo and pout: 

Simon: It's not fair!" :look at Nebo and frown and scream; 

Simeon: I don't really care at all." :look at her and smirk:

_Author; Really, then why were you in the corner when I told you, you weren't in my first chap, huh!" :look at him and smile: _

Simeon: Hey! You said you would shut up about that!" :look at her and frown at her and groan: 

Simony: The great lord of the under world has fallen to a mortal, 

ow-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w!" :look at Simeon and smile: 

Simeon: Shut up Ba-ka! You'll pay for that!" :look at her in anger:

_Author: both of you shut up!" :look at then and frown:_

Simone: Um, I'm leaving well I'm ahead." :look at them then frown and walk out of the room: 

Simon: Hey wait for me! I'm coming with you sis!" :look back at them and then look at your sister and run off after her: 

Simony: You're the one to talk I heard you moaning all last night!" :look at him and smile evilly: 

Simeon: You can't talk! You most love the fell of Simon's tong on your body!" :look at her and smile even more evilly: 

_Author: This is getting really good!" :look at them only to get two cold eyes on you:_

Simony & Simeon: AND you better not be tipping this down!" :look at her and give her cold eyes: 

_Author: I got every single word and they were great," :look at them: _

Simeon & Simony: You didn't!" :look at her and frown: 

_Author: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" :look at them and go back to tipping:_

Simony & Simeon: Sorry Nebo–sama" :look at her and frown: 

_Author: Sorry about that, Thank for reading my first chap. I'm sorry if it was short the next chap will be longer I promise. Into then, review and thank you a lot. _


	2. Two chapter 2

**_Author Protest: I do not "repeat" I do not own_**

_**In-u-y-ash-a so don't sue me. Thank you.**_

_**Title: The different phase's friends go through to stay friends and to say their homes.**_

**_Author: Neko Mansura_**

_**Author: I hope you like it so read and have fun.**_

**Chapter Two: Father oh Father**

**In Simone's room**

"**Wow Suzuki! You're so cool! You make my heart skip beats,"** **Simone said setting on her bed and looking at her Ma-u-  
ga book. That was when a knock at the door made her fall right off the bed and onto the floor.**

"**Don't eat too much dirt. Mom has something to say to you, stupid,"** **Simeon said leaning his head against her door and listening to her every move. When she walks to the door and opened it.**

"**What do you want, I know you want something you always do and it starting to get on my nervous," Simone said looking up at him and shacking her head like yes, what do you want?**

"**Okay since you know me so well. Let me borrow your crayons' Sis. I need it for a project. It's due Monday," Simeon said pushing his head against her and pushing her into her room and then looking around. **

"**I-e-e-e-e! You can't come into my room like this," Simone said looking at him as he looked around at her room. It was quite disorderly and she didn't what him in there right now.**

"**Wow-w-w-w-w, I can see why, your rooms a mess," he said looking at her floor which had cloth all over it. The next think he knew he was outside her room and she slammed the door in his face and then opened the door again.**

"**Hear!" she said pushing the crayons into his hand and closing the door and leaning on it. **

"**Hey! . . . . You still there . . . thanks," he said walking off down to his room. **

"**Tee! Hee! Hee! He's so strange, but I love him." she said walking back to her bed and picking up her book and getting back to reading. That's when another knock at the door had her on the floor, again.**

"**Simone sweetie, dinners ready. Come down to eat, or it might get cold" Her mother said. Then she walked down the stairs.**

"**Okay, down in a minute!" she said "What a strange day, something good is going to happen, and something bad too," she said getting up off the floor and putting the book under her pillow and heading down the stairs.**

**Down stairs**

"**Wow mom, what's all this food for?" Simone said looking at all the food before her, there was mash potatoes, fish, greens beans, chicken and mac and cheese, and more. **

"**I already asked her you idiot, if she didn't answer when I asked her, what makes you think she'll answer when you asked," he said looking at his sister how drawling over the food.**

"**It's for you guys and your father," she said looking at them and then smiling and looking like she was going to cry.**

"**Our father!" the three of them all said looking at her and smiling at her except for Simeon how did believe it.**

"**Is he coming home for good today mom?" Simon said looking at their mom and smiling at her and then looking at the rest of them. The smile on her face grew even bigger as she answered his question.**

"**Yes, he called me and said he was coming home and this time for good," she said looking at them. Simeon just pouted and looked over at her like she was stupid. **

"**Hep, yeah right, remember last time he said he was going to stay home with us, and he left the next day. That was four years ago remember," Simeon said looking at them all.**

"**Don't say that, maybe he's change, maybe he means it this time." Simon said looking at his twin brother Simeon. Simony got to her feet and looked at him in anger.**

"**Yeah right, he couldn't change if his life dependent on it, I don't trust him at all," Simeon said looking at all of them and shacking his head.**

"**Take that back!" Simony said yelling at him and slamming her hand against the table shocking Simone and Simon.**

"**I won't!" Simeon said yelling at her getting to his feet to and looking her straight in the face in anger.**

"**Both of you stop, there no time for this!" Simone said yelling at both of them. "Come on we have to do it for mom, we have to get along on this situation, Simony . . . Simeon . . . Simon,"**

"**She right," Simon said looking at their mom and frowning. Simeon hated it when Simone was right. She was always right, and when she wasn't right, she was half way right, but never wrong.**

"**Whatever." Simeon said looking at the table and then setting back down at his set. Simone smiled to know that he was okay with her and what she asked.**

**That was when the door opened up and a man wearing a rain jacket walked in. He looked like he came out of a storm. He then removed his hat and everyone went running over to him** **and giving him a hug except for Simeon how didn't like this man. He had long brown hair that ends at his shoulders and dark brown eye's always had a nice shine to them no matter what.**

"**Simeon aren't you going to give me a hug like you brother and sister's did?" his father said looking at him.**

"**I rater not, I rater get hugged by Hang Kang, them to hug you," Simeon said putting some mash potatoes on his plate and staring at the table. Simone walked over and sated down right next to him and looked at him. **

"**I understand you, you don't have to do it if you don't want to," Simone said when Simeon graded her hand and squeezed it tight under the table.**

"**Yes, she is right but it would be nice since I haven't seen you in four years," he said walking over to him and placing his hand on his shoulders. Simeon got The chills down his spine and reacted to it. That was when it was slapped away.**

"**Don't touch me! I don't trust you! I know your going to run off again, I since it!" Simeon said with his hand still in the air as he looked down at the table.**

"**Don't you talk to your father like that! You say your sorry right now young man!" their mother said screaming at him, he turned his had instantly and looked at her angrily.**

"**No mother! Stop treating me like I'm a child, that's why I can't wait into I'm eighteen years only because then I'll be out of this god for shacking house!"** **Simeon said looking at her when she slapped him. He was in shock but he was still able to talk.**

"**That's enough I can't take any more . . . go to your room! Right now! Young man, there will be no more talk about this," she said looking at him and shaking. Their dad got up and put his arms around her shoulder and hugged her, knowing she hated to have to punish her kids.**

"**All right mother. . . . . .this is your choose," Simeon said getting up and letting go of Simone's hand and walking up the stairs and slammed the door to his room.**

"**Oh, Simeon?" Simone said when he let go of her hand and walked up the stairs and slammed the door to his room. "This is all your fault, father" she muttered under her breath making sure he didn't hear her.**

**That whole time they wear eating everyone was silent, no one talked, it was like their whole world had crash down on them. Everyone was quiet into their father broke the silent's. He hated it when his family fought, and it always happened when he was around, ever since he left for his job.**

"**So how have you've," he said when Simone got up and slammed her hands on the table and he had to stop to look at her. It was a shock, Simone was a quiet girl and didn't do anything like this often. **

"**I'm sorry. Can I be excused for the table? I don't feel so good," Simone said looking up at all of them and giving them a weak smile. Simone didn't feel good at all. She felt like she could just throw up right it front of them.**

"**Yes, Sure," her mom said looking at her as she walked up the stair and walked over toward her brothers room, her room, and the bath room. They were all in shock about her sudden outburst and didn't know what to say or do.**

**Upstairs**

**Simone walked over to his door and knocked on it. At first she didn't hear any thing. Then she heard him say something. He told her to come in and to close the door behind her. She guessed that he was still very upset with their father.**

"**Now what do you want?" he said not looking at her and getting up for the computer and setting at his bed. He really didn't like his father. **

"**I come to tell you how sorry I am for you, and that I think what he did was just mean . . . Tomeo," she said looking down at the ground and leaning against the door. She was scared of his room. It was different and had a new smell.**

"**Oh Tomea, I'm sorry, I thought you were dad, I was going to yell at him a little more," he said looking at her and smiling.**

_I made up Tomea and Tomeo, it means my love, Isn't it cute!_

"**Oh well, I came to see if you were okay about . . . you know. . . . the fight," she said looking at him and smiling and shacking a little.**

"**I'm fine now, thanks to you," he said smiling at her and looking at her closely to see she was shacking,**

"**What's wrong? Are you cold?" he said getting up to put his arms around her when she spoke.**

"**No, I'm fine," she said looking down and blushing and trying not to shack. She held her hands close together to put down some of the pressure.**

"**Oh yeah, I forgot this is your first time in my room, right," he said looking at her and smiling. "There is nothing to be afraid of,"**

"**Yes 'm I know," she said looking down at the ground and frowning. She hated that she was scared. There was nothing really got be scared of.**

"**Come here?" he said looking at her. She blushed as she started to walk toward him.**

**She walked over to him and he rapped his arms around her and she raped her arms around him and resting her head on his chest as he began to talk softly into her ear.**

"**There's nothing to be afraid of, accept, for the monsters." he said looking up. That was it. She had enough. She had to leave his room before she got too scared. She pulled back for him.**

" **MONSTERS! WERE!" she said screaming and looking around for them. He turned dark red as he tried not to laugh at her.**

"**Look at your face, you should know there no such things as Monsters," he said laughing when he heard her stomping off. He reached his hand out for her and brought her back into a hug. "I'm just kidding," he said hugging her and resting his chin on her head.**

"**You know I hate it when you do that, you really scared me you jerk, why did you do that? Do you really care about me? You don't act like it," she said looking down and resting her head against his chest.**

"**Yes 'm, I know, You're the most important person in my life, I'd never really hurt you, on purpose," he said looking down at her.**

"**Yes 'm I know, but you don't act like it," she said looking up at him and frowning. That was when he took her chin in his hand and kissed her and then rapped his arms about her waist, it surprised her at first but then she rapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She loved him so much and nothing could pull her from his arms except her mother and father.**

"**Tomea, I love you," he said looking at her when he pulled away for the kiss.**

"**I love you too, Tomeo," she said looking at him.**

"**You should leave you've been in my room to long, there going to get a little worry," he said looking down at her.**

"**Yeah you right," she said pulling back from him. "See you tomorrow. . . . and . . . Please . . . try to get along with our father," she said looking at him.**

"**Okay, only for you," he said smiling at her. She looked at him for a minute to make sure he met it. He did this time.**

"**Good-bye Tomeo, parting in such sweet sorrow, " she said opening the door and smiling at him.**

"**Go away, Bye now, Tomea," he said smiling at her as she walked out of the room.**

**She walked to her room and sat on the bed and looked up at the saline. He was really weird but, she thinks that why she loves him so much. The smile got bigger.**

"**Tee! Hee! Hee! He so strange, but that's why I love him," Simone said turning to the side and looking at her family picture with her family in it.**

Simeon: bah, bah, bah, bah, you talk to much, Nebo--sama Play with me" :look at her and frown: 

_Author: What are you talking about no I don't! And to answer you question, I'm not playing with you," :look at him and roll your eyes:_

Simeon: All not fair!" :look at her and frown: 

_Author: Hey it me, I'm sorry for cutting you short, well just have to find out in my next Chap that I make. Thanks for reading my second chap. I'm sorry if it was too long I had a lot on my mind, I guess the next chap will be a little shorter, I hope. Into then, read and review, and thanks a lot for all the reviews._


End file.
